Secure
by kamster4000
Summary: Beth has started to lose sight of what home is after the fall of the prison and being trapped at Grady Memorial Hospital. When she’s reunited with her family, she starts to discover that maybe home isn’t really a place, but instead a person. Her person. Bethyl! Eventual M rating.
1. Rescue

The sun shone through the small window in the hospital room. The blonde woman pushed the curtains back to look at the world. She imagined it beautiful, first, thinking about how it used to be. Then, she allowed herself to process the real world now. Wrecked and broken, with nothing good in sight. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered. She's getting out.

Beth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was leaving soon, finally. She would be with Noah, and Carol would be safe. She would get to see her sister and brother-in-law, Glenn. Everything would be fine again, she told herself. Even after reassuring herself multiple times while getting dressed in the clothes she wore before she was taken, she wasn't sure if she really believed it. But, she thought, I'll get to see my family. That's all Beth focused on.

After getting dressed, the young woman started making her bed. She remembered when she first woke up there days ago and how confused she was. The first thing that she thought of was Daryl's whereabouts and if he was safe. Beth felt a small smile come to her lips in realizing she would get to see the man again. Soon.

After making her bed, Beth reached under the mattress, checking over her shoulder while doing so, and pulled out a small pair of scissors that she had put there just in case someone would try to attack her in the middle of the night. Beth thought about the dangers and the things that might happen with this exchange, and knew how unpredictable Dawn could be. Hearing someone walking down the hall, she made a last minute decision and put the scissors in her cast that Grady Memorial had provided her with. Just in case. Then, she told herself the same thing she had already thought 30 times since she found out she could go home: Everything will be fine.

A light tap on the door echoed through the clean and claustrophobic room. "Yes?" Beth called out. Was it time already? It felt like just two minutes ago that Beth was told to get ready to leave.

Dr. Edwards slowly opened the door, closing it behind him and walking into the room with hands in his pockets. "Is Carol ready?" Beth asked the doctor. He nodded, then opened his mouth and closed it, as if he wanted to say something but he wasn't exactly sure what.

"Be careful," he finally said. Beth opened her mouth to question him, and he interrupted. "Dawn is sneaky and she always has to get her way. Just… don't expect it to be that easy." He looked down at the ground as if he was guilty of something.

"Look at me," Beth said, her heart rate picking up slightly. Everything will be fine. "Do you know something I don't? Has Dawn… changed her mind or something? What's going on?" Her response was silence from the doctor.

A hard knock on the door sounded out again, and Beth walked past the doctor to open it. Dawn stood on the other side, her eyes wide and glassy, but she was trying to show she was calm and collected. Beth knew there was nothing calm nor collected about this woman.

"It's time," Dawn stated. She lightly brushed her hand over her gun, as if reassuring herself that she could use it if she needed to. Beth became hyper aware of the small pair of scissors shoved in her cast as the three people walked out and down the bright white hallways. Would she have to use them? She took a shaky breath, repeating the phrase. Everything will be fine.

As they met up with Carol and other officers around the corner of the hallway, Carol smiled reassuringly at Beth. "She probably thinks I'm weak," Beth thinks, "that I can't handle this." Beth straightened her back and reached inside the cast with her middle finger. She smiled back at the older woman, trying to convey the message that she was strong and ready for what was to come.

The young blonde remembered what Dr. Edwards had told her- warned her- about. Expect the unexpected, as always. She was used to it already, but it still brought a sense of fear to her in thinking that her or her family could be hurt.

Rounding the final corner, Dawn roughly grabbed Beth's arm, moving her next to her. "Now, we wait." Dawn spoke. Beth could feel the slight shake Dawn's grip on her had, as if she was just barely holding everything together. For a slight second, or even less, Beth felt sorry for the woman. All she wanted in life was control. However, the second was short-lived as the hatred came back. There are better things in life than being in charge.

An officer spoke on the radio saying "We're at the doors." Beth's breath hitched in her throat as her head shot up to look at the door that felt like 5 miles away from her, but was really 10 feet. On the other side, she saw a sliver of what looked like Rick's tall frame.

"Holster your weapons," Dawn answered. The other officers surrounding her put their guns away. She saw her people through the small window do the same.

The door slowly opened, followed by the two officers being held by Daryl and Rick. "They haven't been harmed." Rick spoke. Beth felt more comfortable hearing a familiar voice, as well as seeing the people she called her family.

Beth caught Daryl's gaze as Dawn asked "Where's Lamson?" Daryl looked the same as he did the last time she saw him, right before she was taken. She fought down a smile when remembering their drunken-and sober- times together, hoping for more. It was just in her grasp.

"Rotters got him. We saw it go down," Shepherd spoke. Beth knew in her mind that that probably wasn't the case. She thanked the two hostages as she realized that they were lying for them. Shepherd was one of the good ones.

"Oh," Dawn spoke, "I'm sorry to hear that." Her voice wavered in her speech and she swallowed harshly as if trying to steady it. "He was one of the good guys." Beth felt tension in the air like the humidity in the summer in Georgia. "One of yours for one of mine."

Rick nodded and Daryl brought forward the other officer next to Shepherd while grunting out of "Move." Carol was wheeled forward by another office on Beth's side. She was just itching to get back and when Daryl turned to push Carol away, she wanted to come from behind and hug him like she did back at the shed with the moonshine.

After Carol got over on the other side safely, it was Beth's turn. Dawn grabbed her arm harshly as her breath quickened and Rick met her in the middle with an arm around and a quick hug, comforting her and quietly letting her know that it's okay. Everything will be fine.

"Glad we could work things out," Dawn spoke. Beth didn't bother looking back. Her eyes met Daryl's as she gave him a small smile. He reached over and place his hand on her back. That small gesture meant something to Beth. However, the bliss didn't last long. "Now I just need Noah."

The whole group froze as they heard the woman across the hall speak. "Then you can leave."

Rick spoke first, turning back, followed by Beth. "That wasn't part of the deal." His voice was much more firm and demanding, as if challenging Dawn.

Dawn spoke out again, trying to justify her speech, saying "Noah was my ward. Beth took his place and I'm losing her, so I need him back. My officers put their lives on the line to find him. One of them died."

Beth cursed the cop in her head. Why is it that she has to have her way every single minute. Her conversation with Dr. Edwards comes back to her. He warned her to be careful. This is what he meant.

"No, he ain't staying," Rick replied, subconsciously reaching for his gun. "The boy wants to go home, you have no claim on him." His hand went to Noah's chest as Beth watched the scene unfold in front of her. She wanted to do something, anything, but she was hesitant.

"Well, then we don't have a deal." Beth felt rage like she had never felt it before.

"The deal is done." Rick almost shouted in the small hallway. The officers across the hall were getting visibly anxious now.

Noah stepped forward, noticing that the conversation wasn't going anywhere. Something bad would happen if nobody did anything. "It's okay," he said limping forward. Rick protested, but Noah continued. "I gotta do it." He handed Rick his gun as he walked forward to the other side.

Beth was raging. Her face was flushed in anger and she muttered, "It's not okay." She wanted to say it as loud as she could. Before Noah could walk all the way over, she shouted, "Wait!" Her arms found their way around his neck as he chuckled, hugging her back. Noah was how she got through the days at Grady Memorial, and she wanted him to know she would appreciate him for the rest of her life. She wanted to tell him that she would be back for him.

"I knew you'd come back." Beth felt all of her emotions all at once, then calm. She knew what she had to do. Noah didn't deserve this, and Dawn knew it. Nobody here deserved to work with her.

Beth's eyes flickered to Dawn. She slowly drew away from Noah, feeling the scissors in her cast. Her finger reached in to pull them out, feeling tears come to her eyes. "I get it now." She almost whispered the statement, pulling the scissors out.

It took one look down for Dawn to see the silver scissors in Beth's hand right before she lifted her hand to puncture her with them. Dawn's gun flew out of its holster right as the scissors entered her neck. A shot rang out in the hallway, temporarily deafening everyone for a short second.

Daryl heard Beth cry out as the bullet entered her leg. Dawn had lowered her arm and accidentally pulled the trigger. She shook her head as Beth fell to the ground as if it was an accident.

Daryl was the first to run forward, instinctively pulling out his gun and not hesitating to shoot Dawn in the head before helping an injured Beth off the ground. Every gun in the hall was brought out, safety's off.

"Hold your fire!" Shepherd yelled out. "It's over. It was just about her." No one moved except Daryl, moving Beth to the back of the group in case a quick getaway would be needed. She bit her tongue drawing blood, hoping to distract from the pain of the gunshot wound. "Fuck," she thought. "I'm not sorry."

Guns were lowered as Rick spoke. "We're taking Noah, as well as anyone else who wants to come. Just… step forward now." The only person that moved was Noah, back to the other side.

Dr. Edwards spoke from the back of the hall. "We have ways to help Beth. This is a hospital, after all." His voice was quiet, but determined and gentle.

"Hell, no." Daryl grunted, adjusting his grip on his arm on Beth's waist. "Give her some medicine, then we're gettin' the fuck out." Rick nodded in confirmation and agreement. Daryl looked at the back of her leg as the doctor slowly retreated to grab supplies. "There's an exit wound. It'll be okay, girl. You're here now. You're back." He spoke softly as she rested on him, unable to stand up right. Beth told herself the phrase one more time: everything will be fine.

**A/N: Hi everyone! This will be a slow burn Bethyl story that is rated T for now but will eventually be M. I know I usually write Twilight fanfics, but I wanted to give this genre a try! Leave a review, constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks!**


	2. Journey

_The arrow zipped through the air at the high speed and whizzed past Beth with her arm in the air. It sunk through the walker's skull, which soon fell to the ground. Beth lowered her knife, turning around with a scowl on her face. "I had that."_

_Daryl stood 10 feet behind her, crossbow raised. "Why didn't you get it then?" Beth fell silent, staring at the man questioning her as he lowered his crossbow. She didn't want to admit it, but she did hesitate when facing the walker. She couldn't help but think of if someone had encountered her deceased father like this. Growling, reaching for her to get her flesh. She saw it in every walker she killed now. After all, he had just died._

_"It don't matter," Daryl said. "Let's keep going." Beth snapped out of her daze to see the man she was staring at now showed a softer expression on his face. He turned around quickly, picking up their black bag of supplies, and she paused for another second before following him. _

_The sun had just rose and started to shine through the trees. Water droplets were still falling off of branches and leaves after the storm they had gone through the night before. Neither of them had gotten any sleep, being locked in the trunk all night, weapons drawn, never relaxing._

_Beth followed Daryl silently and tiredly. With the way she was walking, she almost resembled a walker, herself. Daryl spotted a tight opening in the forest where they could stop and start a small fire to cook whatever food wasn't scared away from the thunder._

_He stopped, and Beth almost ran into him, stuck in her thoughts. "This will have to do." Daryl said, taking out their string with objects to be able to hear the monsters, ready to tie it to trees._

_Beth bent down to help him. "How long are we staying?" She asked. When the trap was set, they both stood up, and Daryl looked at her._

It's been 17 days. Beth's leg was still hurting with every step, and Maggie was helping her walk down a long road with no end in sight. No one spoke while they walked in the hot Georgia sun.

Eventually, Rick started to slow as they approached a crossroads with signs pointing to a highway deeper in Georgia, then another sign pointing to Virginia. Beth spots it right away, remembering Noah. "Virginia," she whispers. Maggie looks at her in confusion.

Beth breaks free of Maggie's grip and limps forward, staring at the sign. "Virginia!" She shouts. The whole group looks at her as she goes to Noah's side. "That's your home. You have a camp." She says. Beth's head whips in the direction of Rick's and she almost falls over, but Daryl holds her up. "We have to go." She made a promise that she would get him there.

Rick glances at Noah. "You have a camp?"

The young man shrugs. "We did. It's been… a year. My childhood home is there. In Richmond."

Rick nods, looking at the sign. Next to it is a mile mark. It would be a lot of distance to cover, but they could do it. "We'll go," he says.

They start off in that direction, Beth still being helped by Daryl at the back of the group. Maggie had wandered forward Glenn as Beth heard them laughing and talking.

Beth couldn't help herself. "Daryl?" She spoke. He grunted in response to his name. It almost relaxed him every time her small, comforting voice said it. Beth hesitated before speaking, as if not wanting to know the answer to the question she would ask. "Did Maggie even try and look for me?"

Daryl waited to speak, trying to find the correct words to just say "no." He felt a change in the pace of Beth's breathing as she took his silence as a negative answer.

"She cares about ya'. She didn't think you would've made it this far, so she didn't search for an answer." Daryl responded. Beth's steps slowed against the road as tears came to her eyes.

"Did you look for me?" She questioned, wanting to hear the answer.

"Of course," Daryl said. "I didn't stop, girl." He spoke softly with his eyes glued to his feet with every step, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to say the words and show the emotions he felt. Beth could hear in his voice that he was being truthful and honest.

Beth turned to look at him and threw her arms around him in a hug, much like how she did at the shack in the woods. This time, it was a different feeling. Instead of aggression and emotion, it was just caring for each other, knowing that they had gone through stuff other people hadn't. In that moment, Daryl started to realize that maybe it was okay to talk to others about how he felt.

Before he thought about it too much, he drew back from Beth while clearing his throat and he nodded towards the group who had gained some distance since they had stopped. "We gotta go." He grabbed her waist as her arm went around him. The biggest smile since she had gotten Noah out was on her face, and Daryl fought back the urge to smile with her.

The group stopped when they reached a larger city with cars and trucks. Rick stumbled upon a van that would fit the majority of the group to go to Virginia, but the others would have to ride in a separate car.

Beth volunteered herself to travel in the car. "I could slow people down in the van, if someone happens."

Daryl stepped next to her, crushing the leaves of fall at his feet. "I'll go in the car with her." He knew she could take care of herself, but he'd be damned if something bad happened to her and she was separated from her family again. Not on his watch.

Tyreese volunteered to go with the two, as well as Sasha after him. After siphoning as much gas as they could from nearby, then they all climbed in the car and van, Noah in the van to provide directions while the car followed the van. Daryl and Beth climbed in the front, Daryl driving.

Tyreese and Sasha quickly fell asleep in the backseat, leaving Daryl and Beth to themselves. They sat in comfortable silence for the majority of the time, keeping their eyes on the road and around them as they looked for potential threats. As they got closer to the city and as night came, they found themselves spotting more and more walkers.

"Do you think it'll be there?" Beth asked Daryl early the next morning. It was almost time to switch with Sasha and Tyreese so they could sleep in the back. They had been driving for hours and were over halfway there.

"I guess we'll see," Daryl responded. The blonde woman looked over at him, trying to read his facial features. She had so many questions about the man that went unanswered.

"Do you want it to be there?" Beth asked him. Sometimes, she couldn't tell if Daryl wanted to find more people. She knew it was hard for him to open up, and she also knew that he would do anything to protect the people around him, even if he didn't always vocalize it.

"Do you?" Daryl shot back at her. He shifted in his seat, obviously slightly uncomfortable. Beth fell silent and sat back in her seat. She didn't want to think about if there were people at Noah's old camp that were anything like the people at Grady or Woodbury. She wasn't sure that she was ready to interact with a whole new group of people so soon after the fall of the prison and being stuck in Atlanta with people who had taken her.

"I don't know." She finally answered with a sigh. Another moment of silence passed between them, and Beth could tell that Daryl wanted to say something. "What is it," she asked.

Daryl waited another second before asking, eyes never moving from the road, "Did they hurt ya there?" His tone changed to a much more harsh one.

Beth sat for a second, unresponsive, not knowing how to answer the question. "Not much."

Though his face didn't change, his knuckles turned white on the steering wheel from gripping it so hard, and he slightly pressed on the gas harder. It was all his fault. He let her get away from him. He let her get taken. He couldn't stop her from getting hurt.

"I'm okay," Beth spoke. She knew that Daryl would try to blame himself, just like he did back at the shack when her daddy died. She had to let him know that she was okay, and would be okay. "Everything is fine, Daryl."

"'M sorry," he mumbled. He doesn't find it easily to apologize. No one around him growing up ever did. It was always a "my way or the highway" kind of deal. But, he felt the need to apologize to Beth.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Daryl Dixon. Stop that. I can take care of myself. They were always gonna take me." Beth told him, wishing him to look at her. "Okay?"

Daryl let out a sigh. Sasha stirred behind the pair as Beth continued looking over at Daryl. She sat up with a stretch and leaned forward. "You guys ready to switch?"

Beth's eyes stayed on Daryl's until he pulled over and shut the car off. He looked over at her for the first time since they had started talking, and didn't look away until the word "okay" was out of his mouth.

_"As long as it takes." _

_Daryl grabbed his crossbow and started off towards the woods to hunt. It was quiet, and Beth was alone. For the first time in a while, she actually felt alone. "We all got jobs to do," she told herself. Hershel told her that almost every day of her life ever since this started. She forced herself to move, with each inch of movement hurting her. She repeated the mantra out loud, in her head, and even wrote it in the dirt at her feet. She did it for her daddy. _

_With a sigh, she took out a mirror from the black trash bag that they had taken from the car. She gathered small wooden sticks and dug a hole in the ground, placing the sticks down along with leaves and anything else that would burn. Daryl would be back with food, and she needed to prepare a fire to cook it. That was her job. _

_Beth quickly got a fire started with the mirror, reflecting the sunlight off of it into the small hole with sticks. Once it was going, she sat back, waiting for Daryl. She drew her knees up to her chest, wondering if this feeling was why her daddy drank so much. She wishes she had that at the time. _

_Tears came to her eyes and Beth fought to push them back. She just needed a distraction. Usually she would have Judith with her… but, she was alone. Her head fell in her hands, resting on her knees in the dirt. She was clinging to the sliver of energy left that hadn't succumbed to exhaustion. It was too much for Beth to bear. _

_With one more saying of "we all got jobs to do," the loneliness and grief encompassed Beth Greene, and she finally gave out and let herself cry for the first time in months._

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will follow the episode "What Happened and What's Going On" so this is kinda the small snippet of Coda and that episode. :) Constructive criticism is welcome always, and please review so I know what you guys like and stuff!**


End file.
